The present invention relates to query systems and methods, and more specifically, to query systems and methods for Resource Description Framework data.
Resource Description Framework (RDF) is a data representation standard of the Internet. Secure access of RDF data can be dictated by policies. Such policies can include, for example, simple policies that ensure the privacy of users (e.g., in sites like Facebook and LinkedIn), complex policies that enforce complex security clearance protocols in enterprise and military settings, or any other policy. Secure access control solutions for both relational and extensive markup language (XML) data exist. However, such solutions prove to be ineffective for RDF data.